


"Blackmail Matrimony."

by Thrawn



Series: Fake Family Bonds and Relationships [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "Princess Charming", Arranged Fake Marriage, Blackmail Marriage, Blackmailed Into Marriage, Crime, F/F, Fake Fairytale, Fake Marriage, Family, Forced Marriage, Horror, Lesbian Blackmail, Lesbian Blackmail Marriage, Messed-up Behavior, Morally Broken Reality, Really horrible behavior, Romance, Slavery, Tricked Into Marriage, bad behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: In a morally broken alternate reality, a young woman tells the tale of how she forced another woman to be her wife, and enslaved her wife. Deals with really messed-up behavioral topics.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fake Family Bonds and Relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: A_Personal_Crusade, The Seven Deadly Sins





	"Blackmail Matrimony."

**"Blackmail Matrimony."**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Summary:** _In a morally broken alternate reality, a young woman tells the tale of how she forced another woman to be her wife, and enslaved her wife. Deals with really messed-up behavioral topics._

**Rating:** _Pretty much "R", all things considered, but might be very high PG, considering as it's a messed up, really messed up that is, fairy-tale of sorts._

**Genre(s):** _Family, Crime, & Romance._

**Chapter #1.): "Marital Blackmail."**

**Chapter 1 Summary:** _Blackmailing her into allowing me to become her wife._

I knew her moms for a few months, we'd been hanging out at the same parties for a while as of yet, when her stepmom approached me and told me she thought I should both marry, and own, her stepdaughter. To put it mildly, I was very interested, it sounded like a lot of fun, and I knew I'd like it; her teenage stepdaughter was a hottie, and I already had the hots for her, as well as I knew I wanted to dominate her.

We arranged a meeting to discuss the particulars of the engagement, that led to another, and another, as her moms interviewed me, and I them, to determine if they wanted me to own their daughter- to become their daughter's mistress/wife, and let me tell you, it sounded like a lot of fun.

One day, while waiting at a restaurant section of a movie theater, I heard my smart-phone beep to register an email- it turned out to be from her moms, my future mothers-in-law; they had sent me something. It turned out to be a rather large file of both JPG images (pictures) and also a video, that appeared to show their daughter in a very morally disreputable set of images and situations with another woman who turned out to be married; I knew immediately upon seeing this that this was what I needed to put the necessary pressure on her to do as I wanted! I looked through them discreetly, and they revealed her to be a complete slut, which appealed to me all the more. A plan was forming in my head, and a very pleasurable one at that; I mean sexually pleasurable... lets face it, she's _beautiful_!

I knew I'd have to take my time, in fact, that'd be part of the fun of the whole naughty situation, as well as move precisely; much like in chess, or other wargames... I do enjoy gaming with the guys, and that's a fun touch to do as well. It also makes one a master strategist, which is another plus, especially when planning on dominating another person and putting them where you want them to be. This should definitely be fun, but it'd require precision to do right.

I watched the movie, but was only paying half attention to it, thanks to the scenario that was cooking up in my head all the while about marrying their daughter and becoming my wife's mistress, as well as her wife, but to do this I had to do it right, I knew.

When my film was done, along with any food I'd had in the theater- it had reclining seats, which was nice, and I'd had a rather large burger as well as plenty to drink; that cafe was an excellent restaurant at that... I headed over to their home to procure myself my future wife, and to enslave her and compel her to marry me. I knew marrying her would be in and of itself an act of dominance, as she's not attracted to women- such as it matters! She's a slave, you see, a natural one as well, and besides, it should be most entertaining to put her into place.

When I arrived at their home, I was informed she was in her room, bound by her moms and left in the dark. I hugged and kissed my future mothers-in-law in turn, and they complimented me on my outfit choice, saying it made me look like a natural dominant: a soft black leather sleeveless dress with thick straps and the skirt part went down to my knees, below that I was wearing flats, and they could tell I was, and still am, physically strong, particularly and most importantly, they said, stronger than her. I knew of whom they spoke, and I laughed lightly and politely.

As I entered their home and headed immediately to her bedroom, I heard her breathing quietly and upon opening her bedroom door, spotted her sleeping peacefully on her bed. I silently walked up to her sleeping form, and climbing into her bed, put my arms around her cute form in a hug, and started to kiss her neck while laying partly atop her, with my upper body on top of hers and somewhat across her as I affectionately kissed her neck and whispered into her ear "Welcome home, Sweetheart." and punctuated this sentence by pecking her on her lips in the middle, while pinning her down with my breasts pressed upon her own and I was under her covers slightly in this bedroom tenderness scene.

I'd already planned it out; after a tender wake-up to her, I was going to show her the video her moms had given me to use to maneuver and manipulate her into consenting to letting me romance her and end up marrying her, and thus cajole her into consenting to our upcoming wedding; if everything went well, which I sincerely hope it does- because then I gain myself a wife, and become her wife, as well as mistress!

In short, I was so ecstatic and hopeful for this romantic slavery and marriage all mixed together, and all this plus the dominance games my future mothers-in-law had trained me in were running through my head as I proceeded to feel up and cuddle with my beloved girlfriend in all but her own realization... I wanted to take her to my "castle" and to become her "Princess Charming" and her mistress all rolled into one.

As I saw her eyes begin to open, I whispered to her sweetly the following phrase "Well, hello, sleepyhead; how're you, Gorgeous?" and winking at her while gazing into her eyes, I proceeded to peck her on the lips. I knew from psychology studies and reverse psychology that if I mix in tenderness with ownership, exempting overt cruelty, I'd be likely to cause her to fall head-over-heels in love with me and gladly marry me, which's my endgame: a wedding between the two of us!

The next phase of my planned blackmail romance would be tricky, I knew, but I have a team backing me up that's eager to put us both together and have us start a family, whereas she's got no backup, as her moms are both my coworkers in this "get their daughter married to her mistress" gambit we've got going and have teamed up on her to manipulate her into marrying me and having me be her wife, so I felt confident of the conquest of both her and her heart and will in the end; and I am determined to enjoy her in the process of conquering her heart and her person.

_To Be Continued in this "Twilight Zone Dimension" story, as it could be considered... I'm having oodles of fun with this dark story, and I hope that you're having fun with this type of storyline as well..._

_Hopefully I'll add to this soon, but it took a lot of thinking to manage to manufacture this tale's first chapter and an unusually long time period to accomplish, so I hope this turns out well._


End file.
